Our Love Will Last Forever
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ok, so this is a quick summary so I don't give to much away. Someone falls in love with Ponch, and he likes her back. i will not tell you who the person is, You'll just have to read the story. ;)
1. Late for briefing

_Introduction. I love writing introductions to my stories if you haven't noticed. I've been doing it a lot lately. Anyway this is an introduction to my new story "Our Love Will Last Forever" this is a story about Ponch and Bonnie. I know I never thought the idea of them together was a good idea, but lately people have been asking me to write a story about them. Well, I actually was working on something, but didn't know who the girl was I would put in for Ponch to fall in love with. So now that I think of it, I love this idea. I hope everyone enjoys this story, and please review. I love reviews. If anyone has a specific request for a story please let me know and I might write it for you. I like trying to make people happy and write some things they wanna read. It is rated T just to be safe. I mean there will be some drama, romance, crimes, violence, stepping on each others toes,etc... LOL I love to use Stepping on each others toes referring to some disagreements and what not . Anyway, so now jumping into the story…_

Frank Poncherello walked down the hall. He was ready for work and almost late for briefing.

"Getraer is gonna kill me," he said to himself.

"Hi, Ponch, are you ok?" asked Barry Baricza. Ponch smiled,

"I'm fine Bear," he replied.

"Yeah sure ya are," Bear said.

"Look, Bear, I am in a hurry. I don't wanna be late for briefing," Ponch said. Bear laughed,

"Ponch, I'm sorry. Briefing just ended," he said. Ponch's eyes widened in horror.

"You're kidding right?" Ponch asked.

"I wish I was," Bear replied after seeing how freaked out Ponch was. Ponch smiled nervously and pushed past Bear, and rushed to the briefing room. He saw Getraer close up his black binder. He didn't look exactly pleased to see Ponch.

"Hello, Poncherello," Getraer said not even looking at Ponch.

"Hi, Sarge, I'm sorry," Ponch said. Getraer looked at Ponch,

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, does that surprise you?" Ponch asked getting ready to get defensive about any rude, unkind things Getraer might say to him. But to his surprise Getraer didn't respond meanly. He simply just said,

"I forgive you, Poncherello." Then he walked away. Jon ran up to Ponch.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you man. I waited forever for you to show up at the park. Finally I gave up and came here, hoping you'd be here. When you weren't in briefing, and you never responded to my text or phone calls, I thought…." Jon stopped talking and hugged Ponch. "I thought I'd lost you," he finally finished. Ponch was speechless.

"Jon, um I'm sorry," Ponch said when he found his voice again.

"I forgive you. So what were you doing?" Jon asked curious.

"I had a little problem with my motorcycle," Ponch said quietly hoping Jon wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh really? What happened?" Jon asked.

"Some guy in a tow truck ran into me and knocked me down an embankment. It was a really nice guy though. He helped me get my motorcycle here so I wouldn't have to tell Getraer about this."

"Are you ok?" Grossie asked concerned. He had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yeah, just a little banged up, nothing too bad. I mean if it were that bad I would've went to a doctor. The guy offered to take me. I didn't think I needed to waste any more of his time though," Ponch said. Grossie and Jon didn't approve of that. Ponch was a young Puerto Rican cop, well known for his love of hiding problems as best as he can so he won't have to go home or work at the front desk. He also disliked hospitals and doctor's offices a lot, so he tried his best to stay away from them.

"So, Ponch, what hurts?" Grossie asked.

"Nothing really," Ponch replied. Grossie knew of a way to see if Ponch's ribs hurt, so he gave it a try.

"Hey, Ponch, how about hearing a joke?"

"No thanks, I am not in the joking mood," Ponch said.

"Oh come on, Ponch. You love jokes, don't you wanna hear one?" Jon asked. Joining in on Grossie's idea.

"I told you already, I am not in the mood," Ponch replied.

"Are you sure that's why? Or do your ribs hurt?" Grossie asked. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"My ribs are fine. Go ahead and tell your joke," Ponch replied irritated.

"What do Doritos and CHP officers have in common?" Grossie asked.

"No clue," Jon said pretending he didn't know. He knew the joke really well, Ponch made it up. It was his favorite joke.

"They are both CHiPs," Grossie said. He and Jon started laughing. Ponch always thought it was hilarious, but he didn't laugh this time.

"It's not that funny," Ponch said.

"Ponch, that joke used to make you laugh your head off," Grossie said.

"Yeah, it used to. Jokes get old after a while. Bye guys," Ponch said then walked away. He tried really hard to walk normal, but his right leg was really sore. Jon noticed, but stayed silent. _"Oh come on Ponch, you gotta tell someone,"_ he thought.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Bonnie and Ponch

Bonnie Clark sat on a chair in the break room. She was writing a report. The report room was too crowded and noisy and she couldn't concentrate in there. She was writing her report, but then she pulled out a small card. It was a blank card with a picture of a pink flower on it. The card was one of those blank cards you would get at the store, and write a note to someone on it. She grabbed her pen and began to write a note to Ponch on it. She never thought that she would ever do something like this. In fact she surprised herself. She always told herself she'd never fall in love with a co worker it was too risky and dangerous. If they had a bad break up she'd have to work with him still. But Bonnie knew from the minute she first came to Central, it would be hard not to fall in love with one of the guys. A certain one in particular. She knew how sweet and caring he was. She loved his smile, and just about everything about him. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that when he got sick or injured it was almost always really serious. She couldn't think of the last time it was a very minor injury. It always put him in the hospital and she worried. That was the only thing that made her hesitate about being in a relationship with him. Now those worries didn't bug her as much. Her love for him was growing stronger each day she worked with him. Maybe it was that smile of his that she loved so much. The smile that just melts any girls heart. That and his personality. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone with a cute smile and a winning personality? Not to mention good looks. Bonnie loved Ponch more than any other guy she'd ever met. She just hoped he felt the same way about her. She finished writing her note, and closed it up in an envelope. She addressed it to Ponch, then finished her report and rushed to his mail box. Lucky for her he was nowhere in sight. She stuffed it in there, and then rushed off to give her report to Getraer.

"Hi, Sarge!" She said walking into Getraer's office.

"Hello, Officer Clark. Please sit down, I need to talk to you," Getraer said. Bonnie's smile faded she sat in the chair.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You didn't do anything. I was just asked to tell you this," Getraer said.

"Ok, what?" Bonnie asked.

"Jon would appreciate it if you would meet him at his apartment after work. He wants to talk to you. He is busy out there with a traffic jam. Otherwise he would've told you himself."

"Ok thanks, Sarge. Is that it?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, and if you see Poncherello let him know I would like to talk to him," Getraer said.

"Ok I will." Bonnie said. _"Yay! I've got an excuse to get to look for him,"_ She thought. As soon as she left the room, she bumped into Ponch.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He replied without a smile, he didn't even look at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I wish people would stop asking that. Of course I'm ok, I have no reason not to be," Ponch said. Bonnie wasn't sure she was buying it. Ponch wasn't standing the way he normally would. He had his knee slightly bent as if he couldn't straighten it all the way. And he was holding his ribs. Well he was hugging himself and making it seem like he was cold.

"Well ok, um Sarge wanted to see you," she said.

"Ok thanks, Bon-Bon. Sorry I was a little mean," he said. Bonnie smiled.

"You're forgiven," she replied. Ponch smiled back, then went into Getraer's office.

"I wonder what is wrong?" she said quietly to herself.

 _Meanwhile….._

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch said.

"Hello, Poncherello. Please close the door and take a seat," Getraer said. Ponch closed the door. He sat down, and looked at Getraer,

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, did you?"

"Not that I can think of. So what's up?"

"Poncherello, can you explain to me about your motorcycle?" Getraer asked.

"Oh, um it had a slight problem this morning," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, it looks like it was in an accident and rolled down an embankment," Getraer said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"How'd you figure out exactly what happened?" he asked. Getraer looked at Ponch concerned.

"Poncherello, were you in an accident this morning?" he asked.

"Kind of...don't worry, Sarge I only lost consciousness for five minutes or less," Ponch said.

"Five minutes or less? Poncherello that is pretty serious," Getraer said.

"Not really, I mean I regained consciousness right?"

"Well losing consciousness for any amount of time can be serious, Frank. So you wanna tell me the whole story of what happened to you?"

"Sure I guess," Ponch replied then started to tell his story.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Ponch reads the note

"So I was just driving because it was a green light, and this guy just comes out of nowhere. He didn't see me, and he thought that his light was green. He kept going, and he hit me. I went off the road and down the embankment, and then everything went black. When I woke up this big buff guy with a beard and everything, was standing over me trying to see if I was ok. After that we basically just talked a little, and he took me and my motorcycle here," Ponch said.

"Ok…." Getraer was trying to think of something to say.

 _Meanwhile.._

Outside the door, Bonnie stood eavesdropping. Her eyes got wide as she overheard the story. "He is injured. I knew it," she said quietly.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Did you go to the doctor?" Getraer asked.

"No," Ponch replied. Getraer's eyes got wide.

"Poncherello, what am I gonna do with you?" Getraer teased, then got serious again. "I am taking you to the doctor. No back talk."

"Ok, Sarge," Ponch replied sadly.

"Let's get going," Getraer said.

"Can't I check my mail first before we go?" Ponch asked.

"Why, are you expecting something?" Getraer asked.

"Not really, but ya never know when I could get something important," Ponch replied.

"Ok, check your mail, and then we'll go," Getraer said.

"Oh, Sarge...before we go, can I ask you a question?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, at least until we know whether or not this is serious, can we keep this quiet?"

"Sure, why not," Getraer replied. They both walked out the door and saw Bonnie walking by.

"Hi, Bon-Bon," Ponch said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ponch," Bonnie replied. Ponch walked over and looked in his mail box. The only thing there was the note from Bonnie. Ponch opened it up and looked at it.

 _Dear Ponch,_

 _I don't know any other was to way to say this, I'm in love with you. I know this letter was short, but it went straight to the point. My love for you will last forever, Francis Llewellyn Poncherello._

 _~Bonnie Clark_

Ponch was speechless. _"Bon-Bon loves me? Well it's a good thing I love her too,'_ he thought. He turned around to see if Getraer was there, but he wasn't. The only person there was Bonnie, checking her mail.

"I love you too, Bonnie Clark," Ponch said then hugged her. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She was so in love with him that this hug was amazing. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Bon-Bon. Stay out of trouble," Ponch said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Ok, I will. You stay out of trouble too," she replied. Ponch smiled. Then walked off to find Getraer. Bonnie stood there still feeling on top of the world. "He actually loves me too," she told herself quietly.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Visitng the Captain

"Poncherello, you sit here in the passenger side," Getraer said opening the door on his car.

"We are taking your car?" Ponch asked. He'd never been in Getraer's car before.

"Yeah," Getraer said. Ponch got into the car, and then Getraer went to the driver's side.

"Sarge, did you tell anyone you were leaving?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, I talked to the captain," Getraer said.

"What did you tell him?" Ponch asked worried.

"Poncherello, I told you I'd keep this secret until we know how serious it is. Trust me I did. All I told him was that I had to take you somewhere and I'd tell him about it later. He figured there was a good reason for me not flat out telling him, so he agreed to let me go. Just as long as I told him about it as soon as we get back. I am taking you with me when I go to talk to him," Getraer said.

"Ok," Ponch replied. Then sat back in his seat and tried to relax.

"Are you gonna buckle up?" Getraer asked. Ponch smiled nervously. He didn't wanna buckle up the seat belt hurt too much. He did it anyway, and tried to fight the pain. Getraer noticed. "Poncherello, if it hurts that bad, move to the back seat and don't buckle up," he said. Ponch looked at Getraer he was near tears.

"I don't wanna do that, Sarge," he said.

"Poncherello, you're only hurting yourself and making things worse," Getraer said calmly trying not to lose patience.

"I'm fine, really," Ponch replied.

"Ok, you better be," Getraer said then left the parking lot.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bonnie was just getting off work. Then she remembered that Jon wanted to see her at his place. She got into her car, as she was about to leave, she saw Getraer pull up. She hopped out of the car.

"Hi, Sarge!" She said. Getraer looked rather upset.

"Hello, Clark."

"Sarge, is something wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, Poncherello had so many broken bones it was kinda scary to hear all of that news. On top of that he had some internal bleeding that we didn't find out about until we were getting ready to leave. He is staying at the hospital a few nights. I have to tell the Captain. I don't want to though. He's been in a bad enough mood lately," Getraer said. Bonnie was worried about Ponch.

"If he had that many broken bones how did he hide it?"

"He tries too hard," Getraer replied quietly. Bonnie agreed.

"I could go with you to see the captain if you want," she offered.

"Thanks, but it would've been better if Poncherello could've done it," Getraer replied.

"Well, I can go for him," she said.

"Ok, come on let's go," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon sat at the table waiting for Bonnie.

"She should've been here by now," he said to himself. He was gonna call her, but he figured maybe she got caught in a traffic jam. Like he did. He sat and waited longer.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer and Bonnie walked into the Captain's office.

"Hello, Getraer. Hello, Officer Clark."

"Hi, Captain Bonifazi," Bonnie said. Captain Bonifazi was a new Captain. He had been at Central for a year now. He used to be in Bakersfield.

"So, what is it you have come to tell me? And where is Poncherello?" Bonifazi asked.

"Well, Poncherello got in a pretty bad accident this morning, and he is in the hospital now. He tried so hard to hide his injuries and stay here at work all day. But he finally confessed to me what happened when I asked him," Getraer replied. Captain Bonifazi looked sad.

"Poor Poncherello, I know I shouldn't pick favorites, but I really do like him best. He is so fun, and understanding. He's one dang good cop too. I wonder where he learned to ride a motorcycle as well as he does." Getraer was shocked to hear this coming from the Captain. Ever since day one at Central, the Captain never seemed like a mean guy. But he never seemed to like anyone either.

"Ok, so how long will he be gone?" Bonifazi asked.

"I don't know, it really depends on how fast he recovers," Getraer replied.

"Ok."

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Marriage, and many years after that

A few months later, Ponch was pretty well all healed up from his accident. He was at work.

"Hi, Bon-Bon," he said cheerfully greeting Bonnie.

"Hi, Ponch," Bonnie replied sweetly. Ponch looked in his mail box, all he saw in there was a note from Bonnie, he opened it.

 _Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, but not as sweet as you._

 _~Bon-Bon._

Ponch smiled,

"Thanks for the note," he said to Bonnie.

"You're welcome," she replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

A few months later, Bonnie and Ponch rushed to Getraer's office excitedly.

"Hi, Sarge."

"What do you want Poncherello?" Getraer asked.

"Me and Bonnie have exciting news," Ponch said.

"Well let's hear it," Getraer said.

"Do you wanna tell him?" Ponch asked Bonnie.

"No, you tell him," Bonnie said.

"Come on just tell me already," Getraer said.

"We are engaged," they both said excitedly.

"That is great!" Getraer said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied.

"We'll announce it in briefing," Getraer replied. Ponch and Bonnie smiled. They both walked to briefing together holding hands.

 _Meanwhile…_

A year later, Ponch and Bonnie rushed to Getraer's office.

"Sarge, guess what!"

"What?" Getraer asked.

"We are gonna have a baby," they both said.

"Congratulations!" Getraer replied. Ponch was super excited. He hugged Getraer tightly.

"Isn't this just the best news ever?" he asked.

"Yes it is really good news for you two," Getraer replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

A few years later, Ponch and Bonnie went to Getraer's office once again super excited.

"Sarge, we are buying a small house, and Bon-Bon is gonna have another baby," Ponch said.

"Would you like to come to our house for dinner? And be the first one to come to our new house," Bonnie asked.

"I'd love to thank you," Getraer replied. He was very pleased to be the first one to know about anything new going on in their family. It made him feel special. And their first child was named after him. Their first child was named, Joseph B. Poncherello. He never got to hear what the B stood for, but he figured they'd tell him sometime.

 _Meanwhile…_

A few months later, Ponch and Bonnie came in excitedly with two kids.

"Sarge, this is Chelsea Helen Poncherello," Ponch said, then handed the small child to Getraer to hold. Getraer smiled, her initials were CHP.

"She is adorable."

"Thanks, she's got her mommy's eyes," Ponch said with a smile. Getraer was so happy to hold the newest Poncherello. Ponch took a picture of Getraer and Chelsea.

 _Meanwhile…_

A year later, Bonnie came into Getraer's office alone. She was very sad.

"Bonnie, where is Frank? You two always come in together." Getraer asked worried.

"Sarge, Ponch is very sick, he is dying," Bonnie said in tears. Getraer hugged her tightly. He was feeling a deep sadness inside. He had shared so many good memories with Ponch, and he seemed way too young to die already.

"Where are the kids?" Getraer asked.

"They are here, I was hoping you would take care of them while I visit Ponch in the hospital," Bonnie replied.

"Of course I will," Getraer said. He went to the report room, and saw the two kids sitting in there. He smiled when he saw them. Joe looked so much like Ponch, and Chelsea looked a lot like Bonnie. Getraer loved them. He hugged each one. Then turned and hugged Bonnie.

"Call me if there is any more news," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile.._

The next day, Ponch was gone. He had passed away early in the morning. Bonnie and Getraer were first to know. Bonnie was crying really hard, she had no idea what else to do.

"He died so young," she said while crying on Getraer. Getraer just hugged her and tried to comfort her.

 _Meanwhile.._

Many many years had passed. Bonnie was now a grandmother. She still missed Ponch a lot, but he was in a better place now. She figured he'd still want her to be happy even without him around. Every once in a while, Bonnie did get really lonely and miss Ponch. And when she did, she just went and looked at a scrap book that they made together. She treasured all the fun memories she had of him, and was so pleased to know she would see him again someday.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I know this is a sad ending, but it's ok. This is it for now. I might edit it and add more stuff later, but for now it is finished. I hope you all enjoy it. And please review!_


End file.
